Stalker?
by missclouds
Summary: Ino dikuntit seseorang! Uh-oh, gawat sekali. Kiba, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. / "Kyaaa  jangan sentuh aku stalker kurang ajaaar !" / "Ini masalah antar lelaki." / Mind to RnR? :D


**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stalker? © uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki**

**.**

**Warning : Garing dan renyah[?], Gaje, Aneh, (semoga tidak terlalu) OOC, EYD kurang benar, diskripsi kurang, terlalu pendek, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Summary : Ino dikuntit seseorang! Uh-oh, gawat sekali. Kiba, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. / "Kyaaa~ jangan sentuh aku stalker kurang ajaaar~!" / "Ini masalah antar lelaki." / Mind to RnR? :D**

**.**

**a KibaIno fanfiction**

**T-Rated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stalker?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kan sudah kubilang berulang-ulang Kiba!" gadis berkuncir satu tinggi itu berkacak pinggang. Mata _sapphire_nya membeliak kesal. "Enam hari belakangan ini–"ia mengacungkan enam jari kurusnya di depan si pria. "–aku dikuntit orang!"

Si pria bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatanya menyobek-nyobek kertas menjadi potongan kecil—yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Mendapati reaksi Kiba yang kelewat cuek itu Ino menggebrak meja di hadapannya geram. "Kiba!" ia berseru nyaring. "Kau anggap apa pacarmu ini?"

"Ino, pelankan suaramu," Kiba berdecak. Terlihat di sudut kedua mata segarisnya Ino mencibir kesal. Ia kemudian memutar kursi yang sedang di dudukinya menjadi menghadap kekasihnya. "Lagi pula siapa yang mau menguntit cewek cerewet sepertimu?" cowok itu bertanya asal.

Gadis _blonde_ itu mendengus. Astaga! _Look_ Kiba! Kurang apa gadis di hadapanmu ini? Cantik, tinggi, ramping dan berotak lumayan encer. Mana ada cowok normal yang menolak pesonanya?

"Terserahlah." akhirnya hanya sekecap kata ketus itu yang terucap dari bibir Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu segera berjalan menjauhi Kiba, menuju pintu keluar ruang kelas tersebut dengan kedua kaki menghentak keras—menandakan kekesalannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" suara berat Kiba merasuk ke gendang telinga Ino.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, kemudian menoleh dan menatap Kiba malas. "Latihan drama." Jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Pulang sore lagi?" suara _baritone_ itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" gadis itu melenggang pergi.

"Hei! Apa maksu—Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jaa_~ Ino!" Sakura Haruno—gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Ino. Gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya hanya tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan kemudian balas melambai.

"_Jaa~_"

Ia kembali menekuni jalanan sempit dengan lampu jalanan remang-remang setiap tujuh meter di sisi kanannya itu. Langkahnya gontai. Tujuh hari non stop ia harus pulang sore—err atau bisa dibilang malam sih, melihat bulan yang sudah muncul di atas langit berbintang itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. dua minggu lagi hari pementasan drama. Dan ia, sebagai pemeran utama, tidak mungkin izin kan? Apa kata junior-juniornya nanti? Ia bisa dicap sebagai senior kurang berdedikasi.

"Haaah…" gadis itu mendesah berat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sang pacar yang kurang tanggap itu—si Kiba Inuzuka, cowok rusuh yang menyebalkan. Kenapa Ino bisa suka padanya?

Memang si Kiba punya standart kapasitas otak yang 'sebelas-duabelas' dengan Naruto Uzumaki—tukang bikin onar nomor satu di SMA Konoha. Kecerobohan yang sama, temperamen yang sama—atau bahkan lebih tinggi. _Oh_, _God_… ketiban sial apa nona Yamanaka ini?

Hei, hei… tapi Kiba punya senyum yang mempesona, iya kan?

Hm, Tentu saja.

Pelipis Ino berdenyut—membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit. Ah, sudahlah Ino, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan.

'KRESEK'

Pendengaran Ino yang tiba-tiba menangkap suara mencurigakan menegang. Suara itu. Tak salah lagi, itu suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak seminggu lalu. Suara seretan kaki si _stalker_.

"_Suara__ itu__ lagi,__"_ Ino membatin.

"KRESEK' suara itu terdengar kian mendekat.

"_Aduh… apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Gadis semampai itu mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara langkah si _stalker_ juga semakin mendekat. Ino semakin memperlebar langkahnya, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Gadis itu setengah berlari sekarang. Ia terus begitu sampai sebuah tangan kekar manangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyaaa~! Jangan sentuh aku _stalker_ kurang ajaaar~!" gadis itu memekik super nyaring. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul lengan orang yang mencengkeramnya. Sebelah kakinya turut menendang betis si penguntit. Mata gadis itu menutup ngeri, tak berani menatap siapa orang yang telah menahan tangannya.

"Aduh! Oi Ino, Sakit! Hentikan!" —suara yang amat dikenali Ino bergema di gendang telinganya.

Gadis itu mebuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu penerangan di sisi badannya. "Eh?" ia berucap kaget. "Ki-kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Cowok berambut coklat jabrik di depan Ino itu meringis memegang sebelah kakinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Ino merunduk, memperhatikan wajah Kiba yang memerah menahan sakit. "Sakit ya? Bagian mana?" tangan kanannya terulur ke arah betis yang dipegangi cowok itu.

"HEI—jangan kau pegang!" tangan Kiba yang bebas menampik tangan Ino. "Sakit." Cowok itu mendongak sedikit kesal.

"Ma-maaf," gadis menarik kembali tangannya, merasa bersalah. Perasaan tendangannya tadi tidak keras-keras banget kok.

Kiba kembali menekuni betis berbalut celana seragam motif kotak-kotak merahnya. "_Yeah_, tak apa,"

Curiga, gadis Yamanaka itu menatap Kiba dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kiba mendongak. "Kenapa apanya?" ia berdiri dengan sedikit kepayahan., kemudian bersandar pada sisi tembok di belakangnya.

Ino mengernyit. "Kakimu itu!" gadis itu berseru gemas. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk kaki Kiba yang 'sangat-tidak-apa-apa' di matanya.

"Oh, ini–" Mata _obsidian_ Kiba beralih dari gadis di hadapannya itu ke kakinya. "–bukan apa-apa kok, tak usah kau pikirkan."

"Apanya yang 'tak usah kau pikirkan' idiot!" sembur Ino. ia sudah mulai naik pitam menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, hei… kau kenapa? ini cuma hal kecil, jangan marah du–"

"Siapa yang marah!" potong gadis itu sebal. "Lagi pula ini juga bukan hal kecil!" ia membelalak galak, kemudian berjongkok di depan Kiba.

"E-eh… kau mau ap—AUCH!" kata-kata Kiba berganti menjadi pekikan kesakitan ketika dirasa jemari Ino mengusap betisnya singkat.

"Yang begini bukan apa-apa hem?" Ino menatap tajam Kiba.

"Yah, ini memang bukan ap—HEI! SAKIT!" jerit pemuda itu kembali terdengar saat Ino sudah menaikkan sebelah celana yang dikenakannya hingga sebatas lutut.

Mata sewarna langit gadis itu melebar mendapati bengkak yang sudah cukup parah dengan warna kebiruan bercampur lebam—yang terlihat amat menyakitkan—terekspos jelas. Tak heran jalan si Kiba terseok-seok seperti tadi.

"Astaga… ada apa dengan kakimu Kiba?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Kiba berkata remeh. "Ini masalah antar lelaki." Lanjutnya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, kau mulai mirip Shikamaru," tukas Ino jengkel. "Jangan terus memaksaku bersabar Kiba–" tangan gadis itu sudah siap menyentuh kembali betis Kiba. "–atau kau mau terus dipaksa dengan cara begini?" tawarnya.

"Oi—baik… baiklah…" sahut pemuda Inuzuka itu cepat. Mata segarisnya memutar bosan. _"__Dasar__ tukang__ paksa__"_ runtuknya dalam hati.

Ino membuka tas selempang berwarna biru pastelnya. Dikeluarkannya sebotol air mineral dingin yang isinya tinggal separuh—sisa minumnya sehabis latihan tadi, dan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna krem.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tadi sembari kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menuang isi air ke sapu tangan, kemudian memerasnya sebentar.

"Kena _tackle_ si Rock Lee waktu main bola seminggu yang lalu." Jawab cowok itu kalem sementara kedua bola matanya terpaku pada gadis di depannya yang tengah melipat sapu tangannya menjadi segi empat kemudian dengan pelan dan sangaaat hati-hati ditempelkan ke arah memarnya. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit menahan sensasi antara rasa pedih, sakit, dingin, dan menyejukkan yang menjadi satu. Sepuluh detik kemudian wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Ino bangkit dari jongkoknya setelah memasukkan sapu tangan setengah basah ke dalam tasnya serta membuang botol air mineral kosong yang isinya di gunakan untuk mengkompres Kiba tadi. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Syukurlah, lain kali kali kau harus bilang kalau ada sesuatu seperti ini." Ino menghela nafas lega. "Tapi Kiba," sejurus kemudian mata _sapphire_nya menatap langsung _obsidian_ Kiba. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" ia menatap cowok itu penasaran.

"A-ah, masalah itu," cowok bermarga Inuzuka itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Ditiliknya Ino masih setia menunggu jawabannya. Cowok itu berdehem untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang mulai menghampirinya. "Ehm—bisakah kau ganti pembicaraannya?"

"Kiba!"

"Iya, iya… jangan marah-marah dulu Ino," Kiba menatap gadisnya itu takut-takut. Mati dia kalau sampai kena omelan Ino yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi itu.

"Kalau begitu katakan! Apa susahnya sih?" tuntut gadis _blonde_ itu gemas.

"Iya—astaga! Kau makin galak seperti Sakura." Kiba menggerutu pelan. Ino sama sekali mengacuhkan olokan Kiba dan lebih menatap dalam kekasihnya itu. Sesulit inikah dia harus jujur pada Ino?

Jengah. Kiba merasa jengah. Siapa sih yang tidak jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis yang kau sayangi? Ugh—rasanya menyesakkan sekali kalau mau tau.

"Baiklah akan ku katakan—berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Cepat katakan,"

"Aku—"

"Hmm…"

"Aku… err—aku…"

"Yaa…"

"Aku menyusulmu karena khawatir," ucap Kiba sedikit grogi. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi bertatonya. "Jangan tertawakan aku, Ino." lanjutnya memperingatkan.

Gadis Yamanaka itu melongo. _Stuck_. Bisa dibilang ia seperti itu. Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Kiba bilang khawatir huh? Kiba yang acuh itu? Kiba yang sama sekati tidak romantis itu? Nggak salah nih? Telinganya tidak soak kan?

"Oi! Ino!" cowok Inuzuka di depannya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. Semenit sudah gadis itu diam membisu dengan bibir sedikit terbuka—_loading_ tampaknya.

"A-ah," gadis dengan kuncir ekor kuda tinggi itu kembali menguasai diri. Ia menatap _obsidian_ segaris di depannya itu ragu. "Kau—benar-benar khawatir padaku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Cowok itu memalingkan wajahnya, yang sudah mulai memanas. "Hn," jawabnya pelan. Sesaat sebelum ia mulai membuka mulut ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, tiba-tiba saja dirasakan beban berat di sekeliling lehernya, sepasang lengan mengalung di sana. Kepala pirang pucat sudah melesak di depan dada bidangnya.

"Eh?" gumamnya kaget ketika Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba—membuat pemuda yang keseleo dan belum siap itu terhuyung kebelakang, nyaris jatuh.

"Kiba~~" Ino berujar manja. "Kau romantis bangeeet~~" ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala _blonde_ itu sedikit bingung, "Kalau menurutmu seperti itu, terserah sajalah," Ujarnya kemudian. "Ayo kuantar pulang."

**.**

_Finally_, masalah _stalker_ malah sedikit terlupakan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"_Sejak kapan kau mengantarku pulang diam-diam Kiba?"_

"_Seminggu. Sejak kau mulai latihan drama dan menyuruhku pulang duluan terus."_

"_Oo…" Ino mengangguk imut._

_Eh? Hei… hei… tunggu dulu!_

_Seminggu?_

_Berarti…_

"_Heh? Seminggu?" Kiba mengannguk mantap. "Berarti stalker yang ku bicarakan tadi dan beberapa hari yang lalu itu–" Ino melirik pemuda yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangannya itu. "–kau dong!"_

_Sesaat Kiba terdiam, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menumbu dagunya, sedang berpikir. "Well–" Ia memandang Ino dengan pandangan jenaka. "Secara teknis iya."_

_Menghela nafas, Ino terkikik sendiri. "Berarti aku meributkan orang yang sedang menjagaku diam-diam— dan konyolnya lagi orang itu adalah pacarku."_

_Kiba terkekeh. "He'em."_

**.**

_Yah, tidak apa Ino…_

_Kalau stalkermu sekeren Kiba Inuzuka—semua orang pasti tidak keberatan._

_Iya kan? XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Hahha… apaan ini?<em>

_Saya tau ini GAJE BANGET, Huauhahaha XD_

_Well—kalau memang gak layak publish jangan ragu bilang saya ya~_

_Bakal saya hapus kok:)_

_Okay… Sampai di sini saja…_

_Ada yang berniat review? :3_

_p.s : terima kasih sudah mau membaca… XD *peluk*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>uper** S**pecial **T**hank's **F**or **:**_

_Mochi-boo, embun pagi, Uchiha Reyvhia, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Chini VAN, Thia Nokoru, Musim Semi, Haza ShiRaifu, Dijah-hime no login, Cavallone-Vesavillius Vanilla, Naomi Takara, kujaku obana, Michiru Shizuka, cherrysakusasu, and all readers yang nggak kesebut namanya…_

_makasih bangeeeet~~~ XD *peluk-peluk*_


End file.
